


Cravings

by Larkawolfgirl



Series: Inner Medley [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Birthday Party, Canon Era, Gen, Inspired by Music, envy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their bright faces sharply contrasted the permanent ugly scowl painted on Vanitas’ own. The happiness radiating around the room came close to him but seemed to be blocked by an invisible shield leaving him feeling even more devoid than usual.</p><p>Song: Cravings (I Only Want What I Can't Have) by t.A.T.u.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> This used to be a multi-chapter fic, but then I remembered that you can make series on here and it made more sense to me to have each oneshot as a separate story.  
> Since this oneshot used to contain the other 13 oneshots already posted kudos on this applied to other oneshots.

Vanitas melded into the wall’s very shadow. The room’s inhabitants remained oblivious to his presence as they laughed and joked together. Their bright faces sharply contrasted the permanent ugly scowl painted on Vanitas’ own. The happiness radiating around the room came close to him but seemed to be blocked by an invisible shield, leaving him feeling even more devoid than usual. This feeling of abandon was something that he did not have the luxury of; he remained ever vigilant of his own emotions, reigning in overwhelming feelings into pliable, manipulative ones. He needed to, or else suffer the agonizing effects of the unversed.

He watched as the blue haired woman touched his other half’s face gently, a soft smile on her face. She whispered sweetly of his significance, his importance of living, causing a sleeping ogre to awaken within in his belly before he quickly smothered it back down to restfulness. He was the shadow, and shadows did not need reassurance of their purpose. They simply existed and fulfilled their overlooked duties. And overlooked he was as Ven’s shining eyes swept passed his hiding place to that of his brunette friend. The man replicated the woman’s statements, handing the boy a wrapped package.

Vanitas tilted his head in contemplation. He heard them mention something called a “birthday.” Hah! He wanted to laugh. As if they knew anything about _his_ birthday. _He_ was the one with memories, the one with a “birthday,” even though his individual identity could be said to have his own second birthday. He was suddenly filled with envy. He held all that had once been important about the apprentice Ventus. Ven was nothing but the reject leftovers, yet for some reason, he felt like the reject. He lived a dismal life, alone, save for the disagreeable Master Xehanort and wretched unversed. He was plagued by his very own loathsome creations and empty to the point of self-hatred.

The woman left, returning minutes later with a decorated cake. Ven blushed at the gesture. The friends ate in merriment for about an hour. Finally, they bid the boy goodnight, leaving his other half alone with the remaining cake.

Vanitas watched his solitary figure and was about to leave himself when the boy whispered, “Would you like some cake?”

Vanitas was so surprised at hearing this that his hold on the darkness lapsed making him clearly visible. Ven started at him, waiting for a reply. Vanitas didn’t know how the boy had known of his presence, but he would be damned to let him know of this shortcoming. Instead of asking for this information, he sneered at the cake in distaste.

“That cake? No way would I eat that crap!”

Ven looked at him in disappointment. “Do you want to talk?” He seemed to be struggling for a peace offering, which only angered Vanitas further.

“No.” The statement was final. He turned, forming a portal of darkness. As he slipped into the welcoming darkness he could hear Ven’s sad plea. The fact that his departure somehow hurt Ven pleased him, yet that sleeping ogre turned restlessly inside his stomach.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] Cravings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413707) by [ShippingWhore (Larkawolfgirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/ShippingWhore)




End file.
